The Marauders Watch Potter Family Memories
by The May Waters
Summary: The Potter Family Memories video tapes were mistakenly sent back to the Marauder Era and they are now watching every moment which builds Harry's future family. Companion to "Potter Family Memories"
1. This First Video

Title: The Marauders Watch Potter Family Memories

Summary: The Potter Family Memories video tapes were mistakenly sent back to the Marauder Era and they are now watching every moment which builds Harry's future family. Companion to "Potter Family Memories"

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: The Marauders, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Family

* * *

**Note: You guys wanted the companion and now it's here! I hope this is as good as they other one.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

The First Video

* * *

Lily had just taken her seat at the Gryffindor Table for dinner when a large white screen suddenly descended down behind the teacher's table. Chatter in the Great Hall cut down and even the teachers turned to see what was going on. After some flickering an image cut through and voices began to flood the hall. On screen was a boy who looked remarkably like James Potter. He was standing with his back to the crowd though.

"Harry smile!" A female voice called out. The man turned and a shock wave rolled through the Great Hall. The boy named 'Harry' wore circular glasses and he had bright green almond shaped eyes.

"Of course you'd have a video camera." The man was laughing as he approached. Suddenly he yelled out: "I'm Harry James Potter and I just killed Voldemort!"

"He what?!" Was the consensus running through the school. Loud cheering was echoing around and the shot was turned to show them students and staff alike celebrating the downfall of Voldemort.

"Harry!" Another female's voice cried out. The screen turned back to Harry who was scooping a red head up into his arms protectively.

"I was so scared you were going to die for a moment." Harry told her, the crowd could barely hear his words.

"Worried were you?" The girl smirked at him.

"Extremely," Harry replied then covered her mouth with his. The crowd in both the Great Hall and the one in the video were quiet at the spectacle of affection.

"Okay, break it up!" A male red head entered the picture with a small smile on his face.

"I watched you and Hermione go at it not that long ago, let me have my moment." Harry snapped, his mouth still brushing against the girls. It was extremely sweet in Lily's mind.

"Hey Harry, we're about to move the Lupin's bodies, we need your help." A third person with red hair; this man had three scars running diagonally across his face.

"Lupin?" James asked uncertainly glancing at Lily and the rest of his friends.

"I'm coming." Harry walked behind the tall man till they reached the spot where a man with light brown hair and a woman with vibrant bubblegum pink hair were laying; they were both quite obviously dead.

"I'll help you get Remus." The first male ginger volunteered. James sucked in a hissing breath when he heard the name. It couldn't be possible. Both of them bent down and in one swift movement situated the body between the two of them as they moved it towards the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Which was only ten paces away from most of the school.

"Harry!" This time it was a tall black boy.

"Yeah Dean?" Harry looked up at the man. Dean was dragging a body across the floor; the body was wearing black clothing and had long oily black hair. Lily's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she recognized him.

"We just found Snape's body down in the Shrieking Shack, what do you want to do with it? Throw it with the other Death Eater's?"

"Death Eater." Lily moaned, tears beginning to spill onto her slightly pink cheeks.

"He's dead too?" Sirius asked without remorse.

"Padfoot, be considerate." Remus snapped.

Severus Snape meanwhile was sitting in shock. Surely this man on the camera in the future, the dead man couldn't be him?

"Yeah!" Came the shout from the crowd. Harry nodded to his and they sat down Remus' body for the moment. The whole hall waited with baited breath for what Harry was about to say. He took a step forward and with a hard look in his eyes stated something which came as a shock to everyone.

"No." His voice echoed over and over. A Potter just defended Severus Snape? Was the world ending? "Severus Snape is a hero in this war; he was working for our side the whole time. He helped me destroy Voldemort, we're giving him a proper burial even if I have to pay for the whole thing."

"He's what?!" James was suddenly on his feet staring at the screen in utter horror. Lily was tugging on his robes, attempting to pull him back onto the bench.

"You sure Harry?" Minerva asked stepping forward. The school grinned at the sight of the Transfiguration Professor.

"I'm completely sure, Severus Snape was a great man and he deserves to be remembered as a hero. He was braver than some Gryffindor's in truth," Harry turned to face Minerva.

"He's so sweet." Lily sniffed with a large smile.

Severus was staring at the boy on the screen. Potter's son surely, Potter's son defending him? Proclaiming him brave and stating his usefulness? A Potter who was willing to pay for his funeral, one who made sure he would be remembered as a hero.

"Well, if that is what you want we'll follow through." Minerva sighed. "Put him with the other heroes bodies Mr. Thomas."

Harry bent back over Remus and the two finally managed to move his body into the entrance hall. They went back and carried Nymphadora next.

"I just thought of something Harry." The ginger announced.

"What is that?"

"What are we going to put on Tonks' headstone?" Harry grinned at this, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Tonks?" Sirius suddenly perked up.

"She'd kill us if we put Nymphadora on it, wouldn't she?" Harry joked, causing Ron to laugh this time.

"That's my cousin; she's only four right now though." Sirius stated excitedly pointing up at the pink haired woman.

"She didn't mind so much when Remus called her it though."

"Wonder why, she's adamant about her name even now," Sirius was staring hard at the table's wood grains.

"Yeah well, he was her husband." Harry pointed out.

"Husband?" The Marauders and Lily asked together.

"You marry my cousin?" Sirius had wide eyes as he stared at Remus.

"You're thirteen years older than her though!" James exclaimed, remembering what Sirius had said moments ago.

"Blimey." Remus muttered, his upper lip quivering a bit with shock.

"Why don't we just put Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and then have Tonks really huge."

"What are you going to do about Teddy, Harry?" The girl who had kissed Harry earlier was walking besides them as they walked.

"Who's Teddy?" Remus looked extremely confused.

"No idea, but Andromeda's husband is named Ted. I don't think they'd have to do anything about him though." Sirius lifted his left shoulder a bit in answer.

"Well, I'll have to talk about Andromeda about that. I'm sure she'd want to know her only daughter is dead, I could help her raise him I guess." Harry shrugged slightly, setting Nymphadora down next to Remus.

"That's dreadful." Lily whispered.

"He is your godson, I'm sure Andromeda wouldn't complain." Harry's friend replied clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Godson," James looked impressed.

"Wonder who named him Godfather." Sirius leaned over the table trying to get a clearer view of the screen.

"Potter!" Harry turned. A tall man with blond hair was approaching him. Severus sucked in a small breath; it was like looking at a slightly different version of Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry returned.

Well that settled who it was in everyone's mind. Definitely a son of Lucius'.

"I was wondering if you would testify at my family's trial." 'Malfoy' muttered lowly.

"I can save you and your mother, but your father, no." Harry told him honestly.

"He's actually willing to save a Malfoy?" Sirius looked appalled. "If this is your son James, I am highly disappointed."

"I figured as much," Malfoy's shoulders slumped slightly. "Thank you for being willing though… Harry."

"No problem… Draco." Harry gave the blond a small smirk, which he returned.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." Lily blurted out suddenly.

"What?" James turned towards her.

"It's the school's motto; it popped into my head when he said Draco." Lily ducked her head blushing a brilliant red.

"Harry, I just got this owl from Kingsley." Minerva called out.

"What is it?" Harry walked over to her.

"He wants to meet with you once you're settled at the burrow again, but that's not the important part." Minerva explained.

"What is then?" Harry looked confused, but not more than the Hogwarts students. What was so important about this Kingsley bloke?

"They managed to find Sirius Black's body in the veil. It's been recovered without any deterioration."

"Body," Was all Sirius managed, his face deathly white.

"Mate?" James asked looking concerned.

"They found him?!" Harry's eyes widened and an excited expression came over his face.

"Yes, Potter, I just said that." Minerva glared at him slightly.

"She sounds exactly dear Professor McGonagall doesn't she?" Sirius asked returning o his normal composure.

"Well since she is the future of ours I suppose she would," Remus commented a laugh bubbling on his features.

"This is great news; I can finally give him a proper burial!" Harry turned on his mate and hugged him.

"He wasn't able to bury me," Sirius was groaning again.

"Oy!" The man cried out, attempting to shove Harry away.

"I can give my godfather a proper burial Ron!" Harry almost yelled in his ear.

"Godfather?" Sirius was suddenly grinning and giving James a look which plainly said what he was thinking. _You'd better._

"Yes, I did hear that bit." Ron replied with a glare.

"I'll put him next to Remus and Tonks of course," Harry was pacing around obviously making funeral plans already.

"You have a couple of days to work it out mate." Ron pushed Harry back towards the Great Hall.

"Thank you professor!" Harry called to Minerva over his shoulder.

"Harry!" Rubeus called walking over to Harry.

"Hagrid!" Harry looked up at the half-giant, a smile on his face.

"Hagrid!" Was quickly echoed by the Marauders and Lily.

"At least he has some people we know." Lily said with a content look on her face.

"You're great yeh know tha'?" Rubeus asked patting Harry on the back, making him lurch forward slightly.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry replied, moving past him.

"Harry my boy." Horace was the next in line as he reentered.

"Professor Slughorn," Harry patted the man on the back.

"Ol' Sluggy is still there?" Peter asked looking impressed.

"I wonder if Harry is any good at Potions." Lily mused.

"Thank you for putting my memory to use. You've saved the wizarding world." Horace complimented.

"Thank you professor, you've helped me out a lot." Harry replied. "Hermione,"

The video tilted slightly as the operator handed him a can of crystallized pineapple which looked as though it had been found during a battle. There were no holes, but the can was slightly bent on one side.

"Here you go Professor." Harry pushed the can into Horace's hand.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. He grinned up at Harry. "You sure know how to spoil me."

Then he moved on and Harry encountered Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, and someone who appeared to be the Divination teacher before he could finally make his way over to several more red headed people.

"Molly," Harry said, the plump woman stood and pulled Harry into a tight hug which he returned quite easily.

"Could that be Molly Prewett?" James asked.

"It'd be Molly Weasley now, wouldn't it?" Remus replied.

"Yeah, I guess it would be."

"How're you doing George?" Harry asked once Molly had pulled away.

"Wonder what happened," Sirius stared, he could see the dead look in the mans eyes.

"I think I'll be fine in ten years or so." George replied, his voice void of all emotion. "Harry, I-I don't want to-"

"I understand." Harry stood. "Hermione, come help me."

"What should I do with-" It was the girl again.

"I'll take it," This time it was a woman with a French accent who commented quietly, taking the camera from Hermione. The woman who had been working the camera was quite pretty and had bushy brown hair with dark brown eyes; she walked over to Harry and helped him remove a body from the hall, tears streaming down her face. The body looked exactly like the man who had been devoid of all emotion.

"I only asked you because Ron looked like he was about to cry again."

"It's fine, we were in a war. It's just a harsh reality."

"Yeah, really hard," Harry's eyes drifted over to the small body of a boy, another boy crying over it. Once the body was safely in the hall with the other bodies Harry approached the crying boy.

"Dennis." He said quietly touching the boy's shoulder.

"He looked up to you like a hero," Dennis cried out when he saw Harry crouching over him.

"I know Dennis; Colin was an amazing wizard, I'm sorry he had to come back to fight for me. If I could change it I would." Harry told him honestly. Dennis launched himself into Harry and he pulled the smaller boy close. "Would you like to come over to my adoptive family?"

"He was adopted?" The hall asked together in shock.

"Yes please." Dennis sniffled into Harry shoulder and he carried the fourteen year old boy over to the Weasley's.

"Who's that?" A burly man with burns asked from his position by George.

"This is Dennis Creevey, Colin's little brother. He just lost his brother as well." Harry explained.

"Dennis!" Harry's girlfriend exclaimed running over to the boy. He hugged the girl as well.

"Colin loved having you as a friend because you were in his year at Hogwarts." Dennis explained.

"Colin was a fun man." She smiled at the boy, and George reached out for Dennis as well.

"I just lost my twin." He whispered to Dennis. The boy's eyes widened and he broke down into tears again hugging the older wizard. Harry smiled lightly at the scene.

"Molly, I need to visit a couple places before I come to the burrow. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are coming with me. We'll see you there in a couple hours alright?" Harry asked.

"Just be safe." Molly patted his cheek clumsily, Harry took Ginny's hand in his, and Hermione took the camera back from Fleur.

"We will." Harry reassured. They were walking through the Entrance Hall when Harry paused. "Hermione, will you go film Voldemort's dead body for a moment?"

"He wants her to film a dead body…" Lily drifted off a disgusted look on her face.

"Why?" The other three asked in shock.

"I want to have a permanent image I can always go back to to remind myself of what you can become when you let yourself fill with hate." Harry replied.

The scene shifted as the girl moved her way into a smaller room which was filled with dark clothed bodies.

"The pale one there with the snake like face is Voldemort." Hermione told the camera. "The one next to him is Bellatrix Lestrange. Back in my fifth year she killed Sirius Black, her cousin. Harry had this face off with Bellatrix and Voldemort, Dumbledore at his side when it happened. Harry's whole life has been riddled with Voldemort. It's terrible really. Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley. She had sent a killing curse at Ginny which missed her by an inch; Harry was hiding under the invisibility cloak because we all thought he was dead. He almost did something, but before he could Molly had stepped up and taken her down. Voldemort turned on Molly because she had killed his best lieutenant and Harry protected her before fighting Voldemort to the death. It was a tense battle, I was so worried. Both Harry and Voldemort were completely mortal at that point."

The scene went black.

"I believe we have just witnessed the end of the war and the beginning to some lives which play out from ours. If I am correct, then it will start up again in just a little while." Albus Dumbledore stated standing up and grabbing the attention of the hall. "We shall all stay and watch the remainder of these videos; they hold the secrets of the future after all."

* * *

**Note: Well, that's the first chapter done. I really like editing this and rewriting it in a way. This is also tons longer than the original version since comments and other various bits have been edited and altered. Please leave me a review? ~May**


	2. Lily and James Potter

**Note: I'm writing another companion to this story, so there will be three in the set! It's going to take place during Harry's fifth year and everyone of importance will be there. I hope you all check it out! I'm going to call it: Hogwarts Watches Potter Family Memories. It's actually up right now, so after you finish this chapter, go check it out please!**

**Note 2: I'm having a lot of these today. If you're looking for a story about the Marauders years at Hogwarts, I suggest you check out my new joint story with Mint-Chocolate-Leaves! There's two versions, the one on my profile, and the one on hers. Please check them out and tell me what you think.**

**Note 3: This is the last one for up here, I promise! I need more FF stories to read. I'm running out of good stories so if you know of any really good: Hinny, Fremione, or Jily stories, can you please tell me the name and author in your review? It doesn't do links or emails, so giving me those won't work. I just need the title and author. Please no slash, I don't like it. Thanks so much guys! May out!**

**_Chapter 2_**

Lily and James Potter

The scene rematerialized on a small town.

"Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked looking around at the old wooden buildings.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry replied, pulling her towards the church and small graveyard.

"I've always wanted to live there." James commented.

"It looks cute." Lily said in response, making James flush.

"That statue!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed staring at it.

"Yeah, it's my parents holding me as a baby. It doesn't look like that to muggles though."

"He sounds like he's seen it before." Peter commented.

"Probably has if he's bringing Ginny there." Sirius told him.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny pulled back on his hand to stare at it for a bit.

"Ginny, come on." Harry tugged her back to his side, the four walked into the small graveyard and towards the back of the cemetery. There stood a wide headstone which read:

James Potter

BORN 27 March, 1960

DIED 31 October, 1981

To the right of this:

Lily Potter

BORN 30 January, 1960

DIED 31 October, 1981

Lily's hands flew to her mouth. James' jaw dropped open

"That's only a couple years from now!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm going to die when I'm only twenty-one." Lily sniffled, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Your parents' grave." Ginny whispered bending down.

"So he is their son." Remus looked uncertainly between the two.

"Yeah, Hermione and I found them back on Christmas. It was the first time I'd seen their grave." Harry explained bending down as well.

"He never visited our grave until then?" Lily looked shocked.

"I wish I could've met them." Ginny replied reaching out and tracing Lily's name.

"I sort of met them with the resurrection stone, but it just wasn't the same. I never got to know them properly." Harry sat down and just stared at the headstone, his head resting on his left hand.

"The resurrection stone?" Sirius looked back at James.

"You don't reckon it's that one from the Tales of Beetle the Bard, do you?" James returned.

"Could be," Remus put in.

"Like James' cloak perhaps?" Peter suggested.

Hermione bent down and picked up a stick from ground. She transfigured it into a bunch of Day Lily's with a green bow wrapped around them. She handed it down to Harry who took them.

"I get the strangest feeling my mother got tired of all the 'let's give Lily, Lily's joke'." Harry told her resting them against the headstone.

"Believe me; I did after I was twelve." Lily snarled glaring at James.

"I'm sorry, really, I am!" James tried.

"I would." Ginny replied.

"Well, there goes my plan to give you Gin for your birthday." Harry joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Trying to get me drunk are you?" Ginny jabbed.

"Oh yes." Harry teased pulling her close to him.

"Harry," Ginny slapped his chest with one hand.

"I love you Ginny, you know that right?" Harry asked pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too Potty."

"She's spunky, I like her." Sirius told them all with a loud bark like laugh.

"I think you've been spending too much time around Peeves." Harry said moving to stand up.

"Maybe I have."

"I have something else to show you. Come on." The group walked out of the graveyard and towards a side street of houses. They eventually stopped in front of one with a wild hedge. The house was completely destroyed, the ceiling and second floor falling in on the bottom floor.

"This is where it happened then?" Ginny asked placing a hand on the gate.

"You don't think it could be-" Lily started.

"I'm sure we'll find out." James cut her off, his voice low and quiet.

"Yep," Harry stood next to her. "Voldemort came on Halloween and murdered them before trying to kill me, but I survived and the house was destroyed in the blast. Hagrid barely managed to get me out."

"He survived the killing curse?" Was the consensus among the students.

"I can see why." Ginny nodded. Harry turned to the street.

"Sirius came here on his flying motorbike and tried to take me from Hagrid because he was my godfather, but Hagrid refused. Dumbledore thought Sirius was secret keeper and that he betrayed my parents so of course he wouldn't want me to go to Sirius. It was Peter Pettigrew though. Peter was their secret keeper and since Peter was a Death Eater he handed my parents over to Voldemort. Sirius hunted Peter down and ended up being sent to Azkaban while Peter became your family's rat." Harry explained staring at the road.

"Peter did what?" Lily and the three marauders not involved turned to face the last marauder.

"I don't know, I'm not involved or anything." Peter cowered under their stare.

"So then when Sirius managed to break out of Azkaban in your third year-"

"I actually managed to break out?" Sirius looked excited at the prospect. "Go me!"

Severus Snape scowled and rolled his eyes. They were put together with the worst traits in his mind.

"He had seen a picture of your family in the Daily Prophet and of course recognized Peter's animagus form. He was after what we thought to be Ron's rat Scabbers. We almost had him freed too, but it happened to a be a full moon and well, Remus changed, Severus helped protect us from the werewolf side of Remus, while Sirius held him back in his animagus form. Peter managed to escape again and then it was up to Hermione and I to rescue Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss."

"Wait, wait, wait. They know about the animagus forms, the werewolf thing, and Snape protected them?" Remus asked to clarify.

"They had to save me from the Dementor's Kiss?" Sirius pulled a face.

"You managed it too." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Yeah we did, but if we'd managed to find Peter it would've been better. After all, Peter's the one who resurrected Voldemort in my fourth year and caused this war business."

"Peter resurrected Voldemort." Lily stated staring at the small man.

"Well, today has been fun." James commented, not completely sure what to do now he knew what the future was like.

"What happened to Peter then?" Ginny asked.

"We were captured at one point and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was torturing Hermione and when Peter came down the stairs to check on us because Dobby had just escaped with a couple of the other prisoners; Ron and I jumped him. Peter was choking me with that silver hand Voldemort gave him and I yelled 'You owe me Wormtail!' at him, which caused the hand to turn on its owner. Peter choked himself to death in Malfoy Manor."

"That's a bit grotesque." Remus commented.

"That's dreadful." Ginny stated, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't mean for him to die. I just wanted him to let us go and rescue Hermione. Say we overpowered him in some other way." Harry stared down at his trainers.

"He's so sweet." Lily smiled up at the boy.

"I just realized something Harry." Ron stated.

"What?" Harry looked up.

"The Marauders set their own death times."

"What?" James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter asked together.

"What?" The other three asked staring at Ron.

"Well, when you open up the Marauders Map is says Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, right?"

"Yeah…"

"At least he got the map somehow." Sirius shrugged.

"He'll be a marauder yet!" James said excitedly.

"Your dad was Prongs and he died first, but he was the last one on the map. Sirius was Padfoot and he died next. Then Wormtail, and finally Remus died most recently. Moony was the first name."

"Ron!" Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "I never noticed that before."

"I didn't either, they died in reverse order." Harry was back to looking at his shoes.

"That's a bit sad and creepy." Remus stated.

"At least we know when we'll die, sort of." Sirius looked at James.

"I'm the only one with a date. Halloween," James slumped in his seat.

"Always hated that holiday," Sirius tried to cheer him up.

"Sort of sad really," Ginny commented.

"Yeah," Harry turned to the house. "I'm going to go see if there's still anything in there."

"I'll come with you." Ginny volunteered.

"I would go mate, but the spiders that must be in there." Ron shuddered.

"I'll keep Ron company." Hermione told him.

"Try not to snog too much." Harry teased.

"Harry!" Hermione flushed as she handed the camera to Ginny.

"It'd only be payback mate." Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

"I like his friends, they're nice people." Lily commented.

He let out a laugh as he climbed over the gate, helping Ginny over as well. They walked up to the crumbling building and Harry shouldered open the broken door. They lit their wands as they wandered around. Harry looked down at the moldy couch, a slender piece of wood resting on it.

"It's my dad's wand." Harry said suddenly.

"What?"

"My dad, he threw his wand down on the couch the night he died and went to head upstairs. When he faced Voldemort he didn't have a wand on him."

James began to bang his head into the table, then announced- "I am a complete idiot."

"Not going to argue on this one mate." Sirius patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"How do you know that?"

"When we came here back in December Voldemort's mind connected with mine because of the Horcrux inside me and he was reliving the memory."

"What exactly happened then?" Ginny asked pushing her hand through his.

"My dad was laying on the couch, entertaining me with little smoke clouds from his wand, then my mum came in and said something which Voldemort never heard, so I don't know. All I know is dad handed me over and then tossed his wand onto the couch before making his way towards the stairs. Voldemort came through the door of the house and dad whirled. Yelling up the stairs at my mum: 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' hold him off, yeah without a wand in hand.

"Voldemort murdered him without a sense of regret, watched him fall to the ground before stepping over his body and up the stairs toward my mum. Mum had barricaded herself inside my room with the dresser and other objects, but it didn't stop him. He just blasted the door open. I was dropped into the crib and she protected me. Begged Voldemort to kill her instead and let me live. Just to let me survive. He was willing to let her live if she just stepped aside, but she didn't. She begged him for death, which he gave her then turned his wand on me. Of course, I survived the killing curse and gained a part of Voldemort's soul and this scar in return. Sort of stupid gift if you ask me, lose all the family that could possibly love me and instead I gain Voldemort and a scar." Harry finally finished reaching out and picking up the wand, which didn't respond to his touch.

"That's a terrible story." Lily stated.

"I didn't expect it to be wonderful, considering we both died." James told her honestly.

"Harry," Ginny whispered rubbing his back with one hand and kissing his shoulder lightly. Harry turned and pulled her into a tight hug, James' wand and his own clutched tightly in his fist.

"The first time I sort of heard what happened was in third year."

"What?" Ginny pulled back slightly.

"When Remus was teaching me the Patronus charm because Dementor's affect me more than others. It was only a boggart, but when I fainted I heard what my dad yelled and how my mum begged for mercy. I told Remus about it, he tried to console me slightly, but no one knew the full story except for Voldemort and my late parents."

"Because it was your worst memory, it managed to dig it out."

"Yeah, when I was eleven I could remember a lot of green light, but that's it."

"Always amazing you are." Ginny told him with a smile.

"I'm Harry Potter, of course I'm amazing." Harry teased poking her side.

"Getting cocky now are we?"

"Well after seven years of people telling me I'm the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, the chosen one, and every single other title I've been given; I was bound to get cocky at some point."

"I like his sense of humor." Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

Ginny began to laugh, which Harry joined in shortly after.

"Though it might be more to do with my genes. I've been told my dad was an arrogant toe-rag. Also a swine, but that was Severus who said that and I'm pretty sure my dad was a Stag not a pig."

"James, I love your son!" Sirius yelled over the laughter.

"He knows my animagus form too!" James replied with a glowing in his hazel eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed clutching her sides with laughter, trying not to fall to the dirty floor.

"I'm sorry." Harry was laughing just as hard, but he was leaning more towards the moldy couch.

"Hey what's that?" Ginny asked suddenly pointing a box.

"I don't know." Harry approached it and pulled it out, pushing away cobwebs and a few spiders. "It's a box of their things."

"I wonder what it will have in it!" Lily looked excited again.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry picked up a book on top. He began to flick through it, until he saw an entry which surprised him. "It's my mum's diary, listen to this entry:

"August 25th, 1981. I just found out I'm pregnant again. Harry's going to have a little brother or sister! I'm so excited. I haven't told James yet because he's out with the boys. Something about trying to get his invisibility cloak back because Sirius really wants a Butterbeer. I wish I had someone here besides Harry. He's taking a nap and it's really boring being trapped in the house. I told James he shouldn't go out since we're supposed to be under the Fidelius charm but he said he'd just go as a Stag. I'm still miffed about it really. He was Head Boy and it hasn't seemed to change him a bit. ~Lily."

"I don't like my diary anymore." Lily informed her friends.

"I can see why," James told her, his eyes as round as the dinner plates.

"You were going to be a brother." Ginny's hands came up to cover her mouth.

"I wouldn't have been an only child." Harry was staring down at the diary, his mouth open in shock.

Lily was crying again.

"Why don't we just take the box with us?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah," Harry put the diary back down in the box. He placed his father's wand with it. "I'm going to try the stairs."

"Be careful." Ginny warned watching as he gingerly made his way up the stairs. He entered one of the rooms.

"Found my parents room!" Harry called. "Oh look, there's my mum's wand."

"I'm an idiot too apparently." Lily turned to James with a watery smile. "We're two peas in a pod!"

Harry exited the room with another piece of wood in his hand. He tossed it gently to Ginny who caught it and set it in the box as well.

"I think that's the only salvageable room on the second floor." Harry went back into the room and she could hear him rustling around in the drawers. Then suddenly he was rushing back down the stairs, face completely red.

"What happened?"

"I can't believe my mum would wear underwear like that." He muttered and Ginny laughed at him.

"He just sent Prongs' mind on overdrive with that sentence." Remus whispered to Sirius. Lily was completely red and James was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in the down stairs. Severus was failing at hiding the emotions which were running through his head.

"So you found her underwear drawer then."

"Yes, and I will never look in it again." Harry replied bending down to pick up the box.

"You sure you don't want to search for anything else?" Ginny asked, giggles still escaping her mouth.

"I think I'll come back some other time and look for any pictures of the family." Harry took her hand and walked back out of the house.

"I wonder if he has any at all." Lily said ignoring what had happened mere moments before.

"Where are we going next?" Ron asked upon their approach, looking at the box disdainfully.

"Let's go get Teddy." Harry told them. The screen was black again and the students were allowed to stretch before the next scene would start.

* * *

**Note: Updating all three of these companion stories at the same time is hard work. Don't forget to check out the other ones in this series, be sure to check out my Facebook page as well! I ask questions and post snippets of upcoming chapters on it. Please leave me a review! ~May**

**P.S. I would've posted this on Monday, but the internet on my house went out. I'm also getting married on Saturday, so I won't be available all next week because of well... You know, things you do when you get married. Honeymoon! I'm so excited! Want to know something? His name is James, if I was ginger I would call myself Lily. :) See you in a while!**


End file.
